how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Marie (':
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei How I Met Your Mother Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hauptcharakter. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hättest du Interesse, Admin dieses Wikis zu werden? Hallo ich finde deine Arbeit am Wiki hier sehr gut und wollte dich fragen ob du nicht hier Admin werden willst?--Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:35, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön Hi, Danke danke, mit dem verlinken hab ich noch probleme... aber könntest du mir helfen, wie erstellt man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis?? Übrigens, tolle idee mit dem "Typisch Barney" und "die Ohrfeigenwette" als eigene Seite :) MissAwesome Antwort Haha, ok ich halt mich inden nächsten tagen zurück :D ! Falls du lust hast könntest du vielleicht die Episodenlisten der zweiten und dritten Staffeln reinstellen. mir is grad aufgefallen, dass es die noch nicht gibt. MissAwesome How I Met your Mother Hi, kann ich galuben, dass das viel arbeit mach, aber trotzdem danke. Zu HIMYM bin ich zufällig gekommen. Habs im fernsehen(aber erst in der 3. Staffel gesehen) und hab bis dahin gedacht, des wär kitschig, wegen dem Titel und so aber bin dann süchtig geworden Haha. Barney ist schon das gegenteil von kitschig :) Naja ich hoff jedenfalls, dass die sechste auch bald bei uns rauskommt, ich seh sie zwar auch immer auf englisch, aber das ist nicht dasselbe.... Miss Awesome kenn ich.... ja das kommt mir bekannt vor.. ich gehör ja zu den menschen die gerne Witze aud der serie erzählen und damit andere in den Wahnsinn treiben :'D aber immerhin ist legen...es kommt gleich... där! in meiner Schule schon so ein Standartsatz Haha. Und dies sechste staffel is witrklich genial, besondersn die folge mit Jessica Glitter oder Barney Doppelgänger! Und ich find die Synchro is auch besser als bei den meisten serien, obwohl manche gags wirklich nur auf englisch ziehen wie z.b. der Suit-Song! Naja freu mich schon aufs Staffelfinale. Es soll ja enthüllt werden wer in der Hochzeit aus folge eins heiraten wird. Ich tipp ja auf Barney, obwohl ich mir das bei ihm nie gedacht hätte.. und zum schluss... Hi God, its me, Barney, WADUP!... ja, das musste sein! Missawesome seh ich auch so Ja, ich hoff auch dass Robin und barney am ende heiraten, aber ich glaub ich dass barney davor mit Nora zusammen kommt und Robin mit ihrem schwarm. Aber stimmt schon! noch mindestens 2 staffeln! Ich hab gehört dass es dann von robin sparkles einen Film geben soll :D kanns kaum erwarten. außerdem soll jetzt schon die Mutter gecastet sein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ich glaub dass sie dann einen sehr großen auftritt braucht, immerhin dreht sich die ganze serie um sie und es wäre einfach die Fans zu enttäuschen :/ Naja... hast du schon mal das Band-Opening der letzten folge gesehen? Ich fands einfach genial :D MissAwesome Bandopening & skype Also des Bandopening war in folge 21. Ich schau die Folgen immer auf Kino.to, die werden immer dienstag oder mittwoch hochgeladen. Übrigens, auf kino.to videos anzusehen ist legal, hochladen eigentlich nicht, also sollte das kein problem für dich sein :D Außerdem hab ich das Bandopening auf youtube gefunden ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gDeaz5EYqg)) Skype hab ich zwar leider nicht und auch keine Webcam, aber Facebook, wenn dir das was hilft :) MissAwesome Ja, galub auch, dass wir klar kommen werden :). Und ja, is mir auch gerade aufgefallen, in letzter zeit seh ich hier viele neue bearbeiter :D und zu den DVDs, hab gehört, dass in der DVD zu staffel 3 ein video von Marshalls und lilys flitterwochen ist. Marshall geht bestimmt Nessie suchen ;) Übrigens is jetzt die komplette erste Staffel fertig! Endlich! Hoffe, du hast nicht so viel zu verbessern... MissAwesome ... Hi, Bin grad ungefähr bei der Hälfte der 2. staffel und draußen ist es auch leider wieder kühler :( , zumindes bei mir.. Danke, dass du Episoden der 2. staffel hinzugefügt hast :) Übrigens, heute kommt das Staffelfinale :D, habs noch nicht angeschaut, aber bin sicher, es ist Awesome Haha MissAwesome NPH Hi, ...komisch, gestern schreib ich, dass das wetter schlecht ist und heute scheint die Sonne...naja will mich nicht beklagen. Also die GLEE folge hab ich auch gesehen :D. Neil Patrick Harris ist schon genial. Vor allem hatte er da auch den gleichen Synchronspecher und konnte zaubern :) Tja, hab das Staffelfinale jetzt gesehen und kann nur sagen, es lohnt sich! :D Ein überraschendes Happy-end, ein paar offene Fragen, der enthüllte Bräutigam und ein genialer Witz über Glühbirnen :D Viel Spass! MissAwesome Subs Hallo ich ich sehe das hier viele Artikel als Stubs gekennzeichnet sind und das gefällt mir nicht so ganz weil Stubs eigentlich Artikel sind die 2 oder weniger Sätze haben und nicht 20. Nur ein Hinweiß von mir --Laximilian scoken (talk) 12:06, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Finale Haha Sorry, konnte noch nie Geheimnisse für mich behalten ;) Also der Bräutigam ist...................Punchy! Nein Haha, natürlich ist es Barney! Obwohl natürlich vielleicht das falsche Wort ist... :D Naja, alles hab ich ja nun auch nicht verraten, also trotzdem noch viel Spaß beim anschauen! Hoffe das Wetter ist auch wieder besser :D MissAwesome Spoiler Hi, Ja das mit der Hochzeit glaub ich auch! Die ganze Staffel soll sich ja ein bisschen um die Hochzeit drehen. Hab grad die neuen Spoiler durchgelesen und ein paar neue Infos, falls sie dich interressiern... *In der 7. Staffel soll man mehr über die Mutter rausfinden und wie sie auf die Hochzeit kam. *Bei der Hochzeit soll eine neue Beziehung anfangen und eine alte enden. *Barney wird nach der Hochzeit definitiv verheiratet sein. Er macht also keinen Rückzieher oder so. *Ted bleibt vorerst single. *Robins namenloser Schwarm taucht nur kurz auf, allerdings wird Nora ein fester teil von staffel 7 sein. *Robins wird am anfang damit zu kämpfen haben, dass sie solange single ist und barney nun (wahrscheinlich) nicht mehr. *Im November gibt es 4 starke folgen über robin und Barney. Es geht um beziehungen und ihre gegenseitige anziehung. Ihr Kapitel, dass nie ganz geschlossen war, wird wieder geöffnet. allerdings sollen die episoden auch teilweise frustrierend werden. Es ist also nicht klar, ob die beiden wieder zusammen kommen. *in der ersten Folge erfährt man mehr über das Gespräch zwischen Ted und Barney auf der hochzeit. So, hoffe ich hab dir nicht zu viel versaut ;) MissAwesome Zoey Hi, Also zuerst: Zoey und Ted sind gottseidank nicht mehr zusammen! Ich glaub es gab niemand, der Zoey wirklich mochte. Die Spoiler hab ich von CBS und Google ( einfach How I Met Your Mother Spoiler googlen) ;) Und zu Barney und Robin; Ich würd mal tippen, dass Barney zuerst mit Nora zusammen kommt. Dann entdecken er und Robin (Im November) ihre Gefühle füreinander wieder, aber Barney bricht diese ab, um mit Nora zusammen zusein, weil er vllt denkt, das sie die richtige ist. Irgendwann verliebt er sich dann aber wieder in Robin, bekommt schuldgefühle und macht mit Nora Schluss. Er und Robin heiraten ♥. Ich würd sagen, dass es in einer Folge noch einen Cliffhanger gibt, wo man sieht wie Barney jemand einen Antrag macht, aber nicht wem. Naja, also wenns so kommt, fänd ichs gut :D. Bin nämlich auch ein Barney-Robin Fan :) Wooh! 200! :D MissAwesome Musik Hi, Tja zum Thema Musik, da hab ich eig, keine besonderen vorlieben. war früher mal Fan von wahrscheinlih jeder Musikrichtung und kenn ich also überall en bisschen aus :) Immoment hör ich viel Bruno Mars (Haha, voll Mainstream) und manchmal Soul, aber ich komm auch mit Alternative und Rap aus (solang es kein Gangsta-Zeg ist ) ;). Die Ärzte und Lady Gaga find ich auch gut (Sind die Ärzte alternative?) Und bei dir? Finds nicht schlecht, dass du mal über HIMYM hinausgehst. Da geht einem auch irgendwann der Gesprächsstoff aus ;) MissAwesome Muse Hi, Jetzt wo dus sagts, MUSE find ich auch gut, besonders Neutron Star Collison :) Also Schnupfen bei dem Wetter ist wirklich das schlimmste -.- . Heuschnupfen? das geht bei uns nämlich auch grad rum und wenn ich pech hab bin ich auch dagegen allergisch -.-, aber wenigstens rücken die Ferien bei mir näher :D und ich find , diese Zeit vom Jahr ist immer die beste! Das Bisschen, das wir noch in der Schule verbringen ist so schön unnötig und außerdem ist es warm :). Bei euch auch bald Ferien? Oder gehst du überhaupt noch zur Schule ? MissAwesome PS: Gute besserung! Hi Marie, 43° Fieber!!! Wow, dass du noch schreiben kannst! Als ich das mal hatte hab ich halluziniert ;) Yei, wir haben Donnerstag und Freitag auch frei! Also 3 Tage Schule- 4 Tage Wochenende...passt! Wow Nivana O.O, hab mal gehört, das war die beste Band der neunziger, kann das ja leider kaum beurteilen :D. letztes Jahrzehnt gabs sowas ja leider nicht, da wurde iwie nur rumgeeiert ;) Und wenn wir grad schon bei schlechter Musik sind.. hab mal im Radio gehört wie Miley Cyrus Smells like teen spirit gecovert hat.. und das war so ziemlich das schlimmste was ich je gehört hab :'D so.. noch eine Folge und dann ditte staffel ! freu mich schon drauf, da kann ich die ganzen Folge mit Stella noch mal sehen! Schade nur dass sie nicht son schaden hat wie Elliot bei Scrubs (Biberkacke!!! *pustet sich Haare aus dem Gesicht* ) Haha! MissAwesome Hi Marie, Mann, und ich hab schon gedacht du hättest 43° Fieber! Obwohl, 43° außerntemperatur .... und ich hab gedacht, dass es bei mir schon relativ heiß ist :), obwohl es eigentlich gard regnet -.- Gott sei Dank kannst du Miley Cyrus auch nicht leiden! Ich schätze, dann hasst du uch Justin Biber und diese "Disney-Stars" :D! Schade, dass die sich nicht anstatt Kurt Cobain erschossen haben ;) Und zu Scrubs, das schau ich eigentlich schon länger als HIMYM. Ich liebe diese Serie auch, naja, bis auf die 9.Staffel -.- Wer ist eigentlich deine Libelingsfigur aus Scrubs? Scrubs ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Serie , bei der ich jede Figur mag:D (bei HIMYM kann ich zb. Zoey nicht leiden). Aber meine absolute Lieblingsfigur ist Kelso! Ich weiß nicht, aber in Serien hab ich immer ne schwäche für die bösen ;) obwohl Kelso ja schon genial ist! MissAwesom Elliot Hi Marie, Also wegen dem erscheissen... des war als Witz gemeint , obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er schon ganz schön gemein war :/, aber ich mein sowas ja nicht ernst ;). Und zu Kurt Cobain, ich hab einen Bruder, der mal Fan von ihm war,also weiß ich schon über das gröbste bescheid, und ich denk, dass er gestorben ist, bevor man ihn hätte kopieren können, oder ihn zu etwas machen, dass er nicht ist, und ich schätz, dass das ganz nach seinem Sinn war. Und... Ja, Black Pony kann ich auch nicht leiden :D Ja Elliot mag ich auch sehr gerne :) mit ihr kann ich mich auch ganz gut identifizieren, obwohl ich glaub, dass sie mit den staffeln an Verücktheit zugenommen hat ;) Außerdem glaub ich dass jeder irgendwie verrückt ist und ich hab zudem ne Theorie, dass jeder irgendwas gerne isst, was eigentlich nicht zusammen passt, und das hört sich ja such irgendwie verrückt an ;) ( bei mir wären das Äpfel und Salamie, ich kenn aber auch jemand, der isst gern leberwurst mit Rosinenbrötchen Haha) Dr.Cox find ich auch genial :D Aber Kelso haut halt manchmal Sprüche raus, da könnt ich mich wegschmeißen ;) Und in Serien mag ich die Figuren am liebsten, die viel zu sehr von sich überzeugt sind( oft sind das die bösen), also in Scrubs Cox, kelso und Carla, bei HIMYM Barney :D und manchmal Robin. Die 9. Staffel mag ich deshalb nicht so gern, weil JD da nicht mehr die Hauptrolle ist und ich die neue Lucie nicht wirklich mag. MissAwesome Hi Marie, hab mal ne frage, könnte man oben in die spalte mit der Navigation (Schauspieler, charaktere, staffeln) auch noch eine kategorie mit episoden machen, die dann zu den Episodenlisten der staffeln führt? hab das vorher in anderen wikias gesehen :) MissAwesome Episoden Hi Marie, Habs gerade gesehen :D dankeschön! MissAwesome PS: hast du noch andere lieblingsserien außer HIMYM und scrubs? News Hi, tja ich weiß leider nicht wie man die gesamten Seiten anzeigt. Du kannst ja zufällige Seiten anklicken oder einfach ein paar Buchstaben in der Suchfunktion eingeben :/ Aber es gibt News :D ! Hab gehört, in der ersten Folge der siebten Staffel findet die Hochzeit von Punchy statt, aber das ist natürlich nicht die Folge wo Ted die Mutter kennen lernt. Außerdem soll die Folge von Hochzeiten allgemein handeln, also gibts wahrscheinlich noch mehr Szenen von der Hochzeit von Barney. MissAwesome Fortsetzung Hi nochmal, hab da was vergessen :), Zu Schüler VZ, da war ich mal, aber mir war das zu kompliziert und irgendwie wurde mein Akkount gelöscht, tja und dann hab ichs aufgegeben. man muss da ja auch erstmal eingeladen werden :/ Und meine HIMYM Quelle ist nun auch nicht mehr da -.- .****** ist nämlich offline, da die Betreiber festgenommen wurde (Fail!) tja muss ich mir die neuen folgen iwie anders anschauen ;) MissAwesome ..ich habe deine Quelle mal ganz netterweise für dich weggeblendet.. ;) Könnte ansonsten ernshafte Konsequenzen haben. Es gibt immernoch andere Seiten im Internet, manchmal hat man Glück und kann sich bei YouTube Folgen anschauen, andere Quellen werde ich nicht nennen dürfen. ^^ Sum2k3 04:33, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kino.to Hi Marie, Tja, hab jetzt doch nich ne Lösung gefunden :). Schon klar, das des mit kino.to illegal war, aber es war halt so schön bequem ;) Ich schneid mal ein neues Thema an: Was hast du eigentlich für Hobbys ? MissAwesome